Her Endurance
by DragonsForce91
Summary: Sorrow, sadness, grief, and pain, all of these words have the same meaning and to Orihime, she feels the agony of losing someone important to her. Alongside her friends, Orihime struggles with Ichigo's disappearance, but she will continue to endure the pain and hope that one day, he will return. [Connects to 'The Substitute Shinigami']


The Substitute Shinigami Sub-Arc

**A/N: Welcome every to the first one shot in the Bleach section of my overall story. This takes place after 'The Substitute Shinigami.'**

**Orihime wanders around the ruin city of Karakura Town. However, as the people slowly begin to rebuild the town, Orihime struggles with the disappearance of Ichigo. As her friends try to comfort her, Orihime continues to do the one thing she has been doing for two weeks, endure.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Bleach.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Her Endurance

Orihime walk down the street with her mind constantly wandering off. She ignores the every other person who walks by her. It is surprising that nobody has attempted to steal from the orange-haired woman. Luckily, such a robbery has not happened to her. Inoue continues to walk towards her apartment while her mind remains on automatic mode. It has been two weeks since Ichigo's supposed death. At least, that is what everybody is saying. However, this one item is keeping her hopes up, especially the letter that came with it. She grabs onto the necklace around her neck. The necklace has a pink Asian flower pendant, which Orihime has been wearing every day. Suddenly, a familiar voice to Orihime finally breaks through her thoughts. Orihime turns her attention to the source of the voice revealing Tatsuki, Orihime's best friend. The black-haired woman places her hand on Orihime's right shoulder. Tatsuki looks at Orihime with a sad expression as she puts a bit of pressure.

"Orihime," said Tatsuki.

Orihime does not respond as she turns her gaze away from Tatsuki.

"Let me walk you home," added Tatsuki.

Orihime simply nods as she and Tatsuki begin to walk. Orihime notices her apartment after the recent turn around the corner. The orange-haired woman sighs as she grabs onto her necklace again. Tatsuki notices this action and looks at the necklace.

"Where did you buy that necklace?" asked Tatsuki.

"I didn't buy it," replied Orihime.

Immediately, Tatsuki goes on alert. Multiple scenarios run through her mind based on those words. Did Orihime go into depression so far that she began stealing? Tatsuki hopes her friend did not make a mistake.

"You didn't steal it did you?" asked Tatsuki.

This gains Orihime's attention turning towards her friend. Orihime look down to her necklace and then looks back to Tatsuki.

"No, why would you think that?" asked Orihime.

"No reason at all," replied Tatsuki.

Silence occurs between them as Orihime sighs again causing Tatsuki to rub the right side of her head. She turns again to Orihime.

"So, where did you get it?" asked Tatsuki. "I'm only asking because it is beautiful."

Orihime knows Tatsuki does not know about the necklace since she has been in her apartment for most of the two weeks. Fortunately, Orihime's apartment was untouched during the invasion. However, school there is no school due to the destroyed streets around that area. Orihime turns her attention to give Tatsuki her answer.

"It is the last thing he gave me," said Orihime.

Immediately, Tatsuki understands what Orihime meant. Ichigo gave Orihime a necklace. Tatsuki gives a sad smile. If only Ichigo did not die. Orihime does not tell Tatsuki she received the item after Ichigo's supposed death. Orihime recalls the moment she received the gift.

Flashback

Suddenly, a knock occurs at Orihime's door. She wonders who it is. As Inoue opens the door, she notices a small package on the ground. Orihime picks up the package and then closes her door. Curiosity continues to bug the young woman as she sits down and slowly opens the package. Orihime raises an eyebrow as the box reveals another box. It seems to be a jewelry box of some sort. Based on the length of the box it must be a necklace. Orihime opens the box and the moment she gazes upon the necklace, her eyes widen. The necklace has a pink Asian flower pendant. Suddenly, Orihime remembers seeing this necklace at her and Ichigo's first date.

"I wonder who gave this to me," said Orihime.

Suddenly, she remembers she told nobody about the necklace. In fact, she only mentioned the necklace to Ichigo.

"How…?" questioned Orihime.

The only person who should know about it is Ichigo. As Orihime pulls the necklace out of the jewelry box, she notices a piece of paper inside the box as well.

Orihime takes the piece of paper and opens it up.

*Letter*

Orihime,

I hope you enjoy the necklace I know you want it. I hope to see you wearing it when I come back from my journey. I wish I could tell you where I am going, but I cannot say anything.

Take care,

Ichigo

*Letter*

Orihime's eyes begin to water. If this note is recent, then that means Ichigo is alive. Her Ichigo is alive and well. Even though she might not see him soon, the knowledge he is alive is enough for her. Orihime places the necklace around her neck as she stands up and decides her next course of action. She will tell Ichigo's family. She does not want them to experience unnecessary sorrow. After that, she will slowly tell the others. It all depends on what Isshin will want to do. Ichigo seems to be keeping this a secret for a reason.

Orihime opens the door of her home as she decides to head back to the Kurosaki household. Her smile finally returns.

"I'll be here waiting," said Orihime as she takes off. "Take care, Ichigo-kun."

Flashback Ends

Orihime and Tatsuki reach Inoue's apartment. Orihime opens the door as she enters the room.

"I need to head home," said Tatsuki. "If you need me, just call."

"Okay," replied Orihime.

Soon, Tatsuki leaves as Orihime closes the door. Orihime heads to take a bath before heading to bed. Later that night, Orihime goes to bed and slowly closes her eyes.

Orihime's Dream

Dark clouds cover the sky as lightning bolts storm over a field. Throughout the field, multiple bodies lie on the ground. This ranges from humans to animals and other unknown creatures. However, it seems like the battle is not over yet. Sounds of war continue as numerous people fight. Each person swings their melee weapons or shoots their range weapons. Orihime looks around. She wonders where she is, but it seems like nobody knows she is there. She also notices the shadow monsters on one side of the battlefield while an army of soldiers is on the other side. Inoue tries to figure out the purpose of this place. She must be dreaming. At least she hopes it is a dream. Suddenly, she hears someone yell, which happens to be a familiar yell. She turns her attention to the source of the voice. Her eyes widen as a familiar figure lands in front of her, but it seems like the person does not notice.

"I-Ichigo," said Orihime as she tries to run towards Ichigo, but she goes right through him.

"You will die here," said a voice.

"Like hell I will!" retorted Ichigo. "I don't care what you are, I will not lose here!"

"Very well," said a person wearing dark clothes and a coat. "You will rest in peace here."

Suddenly, six other people arrive by Ichigo's side. Orihime does not recognize who they are, but they seem to be friends with Ichigo or at least allies.

"Are you ready?" asked a young blonde man with whiskers.

"Of course!" exclaimed a man with a straw-hat.

Ichigo raises his swords as does the other men.

"We will fight together!" shouted a man with gold armor.

A bright flash occurs, causing Orihime to cover her eyes. She opens her eyes noticing the battlefield has changed. It seems to be the same area, but the area has suffered destruction.

"What happened here?" asked Orihime.

Orihime hears a groan causing her to turn towards the voice. She sees Ichigo holding his left arm, which has a major cut. Blood runs down his arms as he tries to stand. Sounds of explosions occur at the distance. Orihime notices a man with pink hair and a man with silver hair fighting against the dark coated man. Orihime returns her attention to Ichigo, who coughs out blood. Her heart begins to race in fear. She wants to approach him, but she knows there is nothing she can do for him. As much as she wants to heal him, her powers seem useless in this dream.

"I refuse to die here," said Ichigo. "I promised myself to return to my family and friends. I promised to return to Orihime. I refuse to die here!"

End Orihime's Dream

Orihime shoots up from her dream with tears running down her cheeks. What was that? Why would she dream of such things? Orihime clenches the covers as she tries to calm down. Suddenly, Orihime's alarm goes off causing her to jump in the process. Orihime turns her attention to the alarm and turns it off. The orange-haired woman decides to walk around town. She knows staying in one spot will not be good for her.

Orihime exits her apartment. As she reaches the main street, she notices a large amount of truck with building equipment pass by. It is another day of rebuilding.

"Inoue-san," said Uryu as he and Sado appear in front of Orihime.

"Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, what are you doing here?" asked Orihime.

"Just checking on you," replied Sado.

"I'm fine," replied Orihime with a fake smile.

Uryu immediately catches onto Orihime's smile. He stares at the young woman causing her to shrink under the pressure.

"I'm going to tell you this once," said Uryu causing Orihime to turn her attention to the Quincy. "I know it hurts, but you need to start moving on."

Orihime's eyes widen at Uryu's words. She begins to tremble as Sado places a hand on her shoulder.

"Ichigo is dead," stated Uryu. "You need to accept that fact. Once you do, you will be able to move one with your life. I don't want to sound rude, but this is the truth."

Suddenly, Orihime's eyes become darker causing Uryu to step back. Perhaps he said it too soon, but she needs to hear it eventually.

"Ichigo-kun will never leave me. He is always with me," said Orihime. "I know he is. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Uryu and Sado watch as Orihime heads down the sidewalk. Uryu narrows his eyes as he enters deep thoughts. He could have sworn he saw a small glow on Orihime's necklace. What did he see? Furthermore, Orihime's words make it seem like she is hiding something. It is as if she expects something.

'_Kurosaki,'_ thought Uryu. _ 'I wonder.'_

Two hours later, Orihime returns to her apartment. However, this time she sees two familiar figures stand at her doorway.

"Kuchiki-san, Abarai-san," said Orihime. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, we just came for a visit," replied Rukia.

For the remainder of the day, Orihime spends her time with Rukia and Renji. For some reason, the day has been a bit brighter for her. It all started the moment she spoke with Uryu. Was it something he said? Perhaps, it was something she said. Inoue does not know the answer, but she is glad the weight is temporarily off her shoulders. She knows she must endure if she wants to see Ichigo again.

"So, um, how are you doing?" asked Rukia.

"I'm fine," replied Orihime.

Rukia and Renji want to ask more of Orihime, but they know pushing it might not be for the best. They need to let Orihime grief for Ichigo's death, but they will be there by her side. In fact, they were lucky the Soul Society allowed them the day off, especially since a large amount of shinigami perished in the war. As the conversation between the three friends slows down, Orihime grabs her necklace and begins to rub it. She begins to think about Ichigo again as she feels warmth come from the necklace. She wonders why the necklace does this, but it almost feels like him. This is the reason why Orihime will take care of this necklace. It is precious to her. Rukia stares at the necklace. Suddenly, her eyes widen as the necklace shows a dim light. As Rukia takes a closer look, she is able to sense Ichigo's reiatsu. How is that possible? Rukia turns to Renji, who seems to notice the same thing. Renji nods his head right to left and vice versa. Rukia knows he is telling her not to say anything. As night approaches, Rukia and Renji begin to head out and return to the Soul Society. Orihime smiles at them as she waves her hand.

"Listen, Orihime," started Rukia. "Just know that you are not alone."

"If you need us, just contact Kisuke and we will try to come as soon as possible," added Renji.

"Don't worry," said Orihime. "I've endured this long. I am sure I can endure much longer."

'_She's strong,'_ thought Rukia as she and Renji begin to head back the Soul Society.

"Take care, Orihime," said Rukia.

"You too," replied Orihime.

Renji simply walks off waving his hand.

As the two shinigamis, disappear from Orihime's sight, the orange-haired woman reenters her apartment. She looks around noticing the small apartment. She notices the little table in the dining room. She notices the television in the living room. She only has one bedroom, but it is enough for the moment. However, the one thing missing is somebody to share it with her. Orihime rubs the necklace as she feels the same warmth from before. She gazes upon the necklace. No matter what, she will endure any pain. She knows Ichigo is alive even if everybody thinks he is dead. She already told Isshin, but the man suggested keeping everything hidden for the moment. He told Orihime that Ichigo would have told everyone if he wanted his friends to know. Inoue continues to feel Ichigo's reiatsu from the necklace. She does not know how he managed to have the necklace emit his reiatsu, but she is glad it does. Now, she always has a part of him with her. She only hopes that one day, he will return in person and they will spend the rest of their lives together.

'_Ichigo-kun,'_ thought Orihime. _'Please be safe. I can't wait to see you again.'_

*SC*

**A/N: Here is the end of the one shot. I think I did well with it. The focus is on Orihime, but Ichigo will have his one shot in the future before the crossover. Until then, thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
